


The Birth of a Crystal Gem

by Analthequeen7



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Backstory, Kindergarten (Steven Universe), backstory amethyst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:03:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9839789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analthequeen7/pseuds/Analthequeen7
Summary: In the beta kindergarten, a new gem is born, an amethyst. She tries to find a friend on this empty home of hers, and may end up facing her own dangerous feelings, as well as something much more scary.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so positive criticism is heavily appreciated, but please don't be an asshole. Or do, either or works for me. This is in no way canon, and I apologize for any continuity mistakes I might have made. If you point them out, I will try to edit them out. Thanks for reading!

Amethyst didn't know what it was going to be like coming out of her hole. She didn't really know anything. She knew words, and ideas, but most of them were half baked, unfinished. Still, her mind told her that this was her moment, the beginning of her life. It was nothing like what she thought it would be. She slid out of her hole, falling flat on her face in the process. She looked around, hoping to see the faces of her fellow gens, excited to see a new friend, she expected sunlight and joy, she expected anything good. But when she looked up, she didn't see any friends. She didn't see anyone at all. She was in a dark crevice, covered in dirt and grime. The dirt and grime she was fine with, but she was sad nobody was around. She looked up however, and found hope. More holes! The other gems must be in their holes! She stood, surprised at how high up they were. Even her ground level hole, the only one that close to the ground, was twice her height. She ignored this, assumed it was just another half baked idea. She grit her teeth, and started running. Then, she jumped. She reached out for a hole, aiming to land in there and meet a friend. She missed. She hit under the hole her hand a meter below it.she fell down off the wall, into a mud spot. She got up unfazed however, refusing to quit. She leaned against the wall for support, dizzy from hitting her gem so hard. Her gem. It could still be fragile, having just been let out. She looked down, and heaved a sigh of relief, seeing it was fine. The rest of her body wasn't holding up as well. She was covered head to toe in cuts, and had stones jabbing out of her arm. Her feet might have been worse, but she couldn't tell because of the mud. She looked back up, thinking. She couldn't jump that high. She could try shapeshifting, but the idea was still half baked, not helped by her dizziness. She looked at where her body landed on the wall, when she noticed something. She had been shoving her hand out to reach the hole, and in the process, had left a hole in it. That gave her a genius idea. Punching the wall. The punched it with all her force, leaving even more a hole. She put her hand in the hole, and started climbing. She did this for about half an hour, until eventually, she reached the hole. She climbed inside, and looked for her fellow amethyst. She didn't find anyone however. Just a lot of dirt and rocks. She sat there for a minute, saddened by her missing friend. She shook her head. This couldn't be it! There were 100s of holes, one of them had to have an amethyst. She jumped out of the hole, onto the wall, to climb farther up. She left a hole above the hole to mark she'd been there, and kept moving. But she didn't notice the scratch marks, the signs of struggle. She didn't notice the danger that had once resided in these holes, and could be in one of these holes. 

 

 

Amethyst wiped the sweat from her brow, taking a seat beside her best friend, a huge rock she had found in a hole. It wasn't an amethyst, but it gave her someone to talk to.  
"Busy day today, huh Roger?," she said heaving. No reply.  
"Hole 752 down, only a few to go!" It had been so long since amethyst had started looking for other gems, she had lost count of the days. She sat down for lunch, but since she didn't exactly have any food, so she just ate rocks. Roger didn't mind. Amethyst looked out at the holes. She was certain there were other amethysts. She was so lost in her hope, the thought of her being alone here didn't even cross her mind.  
"Welp, I would live to hear more about Darla," she said, stretching, "but I gotta get to work!"  
Amethyst climbed the wall. She counted the time to the hole to be 2 minutes. She smiled to herself. Record time. She lifted herself in, and looked around.  
"Hey my dudes!," she shouted. She'd gotten what she would say into a science. No reply. She just shrugged, used to this experience. She turned around, jumping out of the hole. She went to the next, and the next. She'd grown surprisingly good with her system. She hit about 12 more holes, nothing. She reached her next hole.  
"Come on guys, get out he-" she stopped. The hole she had reached already had an x. She jumped down, gave an overview of the cliff face. She had been in a circle. She had reached all the holes. She spent a solid 5 minutes double and triple checking. There was no 2 ways about it. She had visited every hole, and found no amethysts. She turned around, defeated. She walked over to roger, a slumped on him. She had lost. There was nobody left. She was truly alone. She looked down, something she rarely did, as if people were staring at her, judging her from their holes. No, that would have been better. At least then there was someone. However, in looking at the ground, she noticed something she had never noticed before. Scratch marks. It was strange, who could have left them there? It was however a lead, something to provide hope. And right now, amethyst desperately needed hope. Maybe somebody had come in while she was sleeping, and had brought an animal. She latched on to the idea, and set out to find where the scratches lead.

 

Amethyst followed the scratches halfway across the chasm. As she did, she noticed strange things, like how sometimes, they were faint, almost unseeable, but other times, they were deep in the dirt, like the pet didn't want to go. The scratches were all over the place too, frantic and crazy. She continued for about an hour. Then she ran into a rock.  
She was so busy looking down, she forgot to look up. She hit the rock with her head, and staggered back. The scratches mysteriously stopped at the rock. The rock seemed out of place however. It certainly wasn't apart of the wall. Amethyst snapped.  
"They must be shy, so they locked themselves in!" Amethyst didn't really believe that, but she didn't know what to believe. What she did know was that someone was behind this rock, and she was gonna meet them. And their dog too! She picked up the rock - despite it being half her size - and chucked it as far as she could. She walked into the hole, trying to keep her hope down.  
"Hello," she yelled into the deep hole, "anybody home?" The hole was different than the others she had seen. It was deeper, but also more messy, like whoever had come out had an issue. Another half-baked idea tugged at her brain, but she couldn't quite make out the thought. She waited about a minute, really counting on it. She held her breath, as to not make a noise, so she could hear anything.  
"ughhhh." A grunt. Someone was on this hole!  
"Bro, what going-" amethyst was interrupted by a hand reaching out from behind a rock in the cave. An amethyst crawled out from behind it. But this amethyst wasn't like her. She wasn't like any idea she had. This amethyst had clawed fingers, lanky arms, and no legs. No legs! Amethyst stood there, horrified, staring at the creature. They both just stared at each other for a moment, unsure what to do.  
"What are you doing in here!?," it shouted mercilessly.  
"I was looking for my fellow amethysts! And I found one!" It growled at her.  
"No, I was in here for a reason!"  
"Look, we amethyst gotta stick together! We're the last two here!"  
"I remember. The rest were all shattered, taken, or left to meet the same fate as me." A word gnawed at amethyst. Corrupted. Was that what it was? What was corruption? She had just thought of the word. It spoke again. "Leave, now! Before I hurt you."  
"W-was that a threat?"  
"No, it was a warning, now go!"  
Amethyst started stepping back, but stopped. She'd come this far. She couldn't let it stop here. She started walking towards it, putting her hands up in a peaceful way. "Please, let me help you," she said, with a tinge of fear.  
"Then I'm sorry." It started mutating. Changing into something even more hideous. It had only 1 eye, and made up for the lost legs with its arms, which had seemingly become sentient all there own, moving separately from the body. It flung one at amethyst, but she dodged backwards, out of the hole. She wasn't so lucky with the second one. It hit her hard, sending her flying backwards towards the opposite cliff side. She slammed into it hard, falling down onto her arms and legs. Not on her face this time, solid bonus. She looked up shakily, shaken by her injury, and her encounter. She saw it crawling out, or more accurately pushing itself out with its lanky arms, sticking it's tongue in and out. She stood up as it got its body out, and did the only thing she could. She stared climbing.

 

Climbing was something amethyst was rather good at, after so much practice, so she figured she would have the advantage, since it couldn't climb. She has half right. It was incapable of climbing, due to a lack of grip. But unfortunately it didn't need to. It's arms did the trick quite well. Amethyst was climbing, when suddenly, right beside her, an arm slammed into the cliff face. It was shapeshifting it's arm to extend it towards her. She was so far away she was a hard target, but she didn't want to risk it. She kept climbing, looking behind herself every few seconds, looking out for the next attack. It didn't take long. This one was a direct hit or would have been, but amethyst took a leap of faith at the last second. It created a hole where amethyst was, while she reached out and grabbed at a hole. Yet despite the time, jumping was not her strong suit. She missed, just barely, and fell down fast, hitting the ground harder than she ever had before. This time, she landed on her butt, facing the beast. She was delirious, scared, and stuck. She couldn't run, since she was so close. She was an easy target. It paced with malice, not attacking, seeming to realize it had won. The beast pulled back its arm, and did something truly horrific. It smiled, a truely evil smile, one with no remorse. Then, a full idea finally formed. As it launched it's arm at her, amethyst, on instinct, closed her eyes, grabbed at her gem, pulled out her whip, swung it, and waited for the worst. The worst never came. She opened her eyes, and looked around. She was safe. In the place of the beast, amethyst saw a gem, just like hers. She got up, and after stumbling a bit, walked towards the gem, picking it up. She went to her hole, the one she had came out of, and walked inside. She sat down, and started crying. She cried for hours, and didn't stop until she could cry no more tears. She had so many things on her mind, but one question stood out. It had said they were all taken, shattered, or left to become like it. Is that what happened to her? Was she left to end up like that? Would she? She couldn't stop crying. And she didn't for a while. She didn't stop until she fell asleep.

 

Amethyst was woke by a group of voices. At first, she wasn't sure she heard anything. It was probably just the pitter patter of a raccoon or mole. But as they drew closer, their voices became clearer, causing amethyst to sit up straight. Someone was here! She started to run, but stopped. What if it was another corrupted gem? Or someone here to take her? Yet that didn't really matter in the end. Amethyst ran out her hole, towards the voices.  
She hid behind a rock when she saw them. Perfect is was instinct, perhaps fear, but she couldn't face them yet. She glanced out from behind the rock, risking being seen, but unable to resist her curiosity. There were 3 gems. One was pink, black, and red, rather tall, and he'd a square head. Amethyst had never seen anything like it. The one on the opposite side of that one was something amethyst did have an idea of. A pearl. This Pearl wasn't like the pearls she had in her mind. Pearls are submissive, servants. Yet this Pearl seemed proud to be here, and appeared to be dominant. It was the one in the middle that amazed amethyst the most. This gem had A huge white dress, and lots of pink, curly hair. She was beautiful. Now that she was so close, amethyst could clearly hear what they were saying.  
"Are you sure we have to be here Garnet?" The Pearl said to the tall one.  
"I'm certain Pearl. There's a corrupted gem here, we just have to find it," Garnet said.  
It was at this moment amethyst made her boldest decision yet. She knew where the corrupted gem was, she could help them find it. She walked out from behind the rock, and just stood there for a minute, unsure what to say. The big pink gem noticed her first.  
"Why hello there friend, what's your name?," she said kindly. Her voice was like an angel, it made amethyst feel a little happier, despite her predicament. Pearl wasn't quite so kind. Pearl immediately raised her spear towards amethyst, and amethyst flinched, stepping back. "Don't worry about the mean Pearl," the gem said, lowering Pearl's spear for her. "I'm rose, who are you?"  
"Amethyst."  
"Well hello amethyst. We're looking for a gem, do you know of any other gems around here?" Amethyst raised her hand. In her palm, was the corrupted amethyst she'd poofed. Rose looked at amethyst with sad, yet sympathetic eyes. "Are you the only gem here? Are you all alone?" Amethyst nodded. Rose got up, brushed off her dress, and looked at her with a smile. "Your not alone anymore. Your going to come with us!"  
"But Rose, she's a kindergarten gem!," Pearl said with dismay, looking to Garnet for support. Garnet didn't say anything, but was clearly concerned with the idea. Rose brushed off these concerns.  
"She's an innocent little gem, she needs a family." She then turned to amethyst. "Would you like that? A family?" Amethyst smiled.  
"Yeah!," she said, grabbing Roses hand. That was her first day as a crystal gem.


End file.
